The Devil's Sacrifice Ritual
by WhiteWolf0604
Summary: what happens when u cant spend the special time u want to spend with ur special someone? that is something that naruto and gaara has to find out. -rated for very violent things...like killing- -u no likey...u no read. that simple- -GaaraNaruto- -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1: Their Curse

**WW0604:** I am back with a new and wonderful yaoi. This is a Gaara Naruto yaoi and it involves their demon half's, but they will still be in the human forms, just not mentally…it's a bit confusing, but the story it self will make much more sense.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!

Let's get chapter 1 started now, I'm so excited. Oh, be sure to read the rest of my stories and review to them…it gives me confidence and they are a joy to read.

Chapter 1: Their Curse

Naruto has the Kyuubi. A fox demon that has once tormented the Konoha Leaf Village. Gaara, a sand village shinobi, has the Shikaku demon inside of him. The two seems perfect for each other. Besides one thing. When they try to have their own enjoyable sex time, their demons are the ones who get the enjoyment, no matter who they are having sex with. They were okay with that at first, it seemed like a thing that would eventually go away, but after a little research; they soon realized that it is something that came along with the demons themselves. Naruto and Gaara are now determined to figure out a way to have a nice time being one, not their demons.

"Gaara, I really want to do it with you." Naruto whined. Gaara just sat at his table and continued to do his paper work. As the Kazikage he has a lot of work to do, Naruto is just making it more unbearable then it already is. Gaara just ignored his lover for now. There's not much he can do for the hyper active shinobi. "Please Gaara." Naruto begged.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but even if we were able to do it I still have all of this work to finish today. I'm not interested in having sex with you if it's just going to be our demons enjoying it, not us. I truly do love you Naruto, but we need to figure out a way to get around this hell." Gaara said. Naruto just looked down at the ground in disappointment. He didn't care if the demons were the ones feeling what was happening, it was still a special time with Gaara and that was what mattered to him, but he still understood Gaara's reason and respected it. Gaara took notice of Naruto's disappointed face and decided that if he really wanted it that bad then he can make Naruto figure out a way around it. "How about you try to figure out a way around this? I'm sure you'll come up with something." Gaara said with a wink. Naruto just grinned one of his huge grins and ran off to one of Gaara's libraries to do a little research. _"He's always so determined."_ Gaara thought as he watched Naruto run out of the room.

"So all I got to do is figure out a way to get around our demons. That shouldn't be too hard. I think." Naruto said to himself, opening a book that title 'Demon's Weaknesses.' The table of contents was always a good thing. It made it so that Naruto didn't have to read the whole book just to find out that there was nothing useful. Just his luck, there was nothing. "At least I didn't have to read the whole book to figure that out. Oh, this one may have something." Naruto grabbed another book, but this one titled 'Demon's Pleasures: The Way Around Them All.' Naruto grinned the biggest grin he has ever done. "This HAS to be it." Naruto cheered then opened the book to find out where he should start.

About 3 hours later, Gaara has finished his paper work and was just sitting around, waiting for Naruto to return, with or without any news. Just as Gaara was about ready to go get his lover, Naruto himself walked into the huge, round room holding a book under his right arm. He rushed over to Gaara, panting out of breath.

"Any luck, Naruto?" Gaara questioned. The hyper active ninja was still panting and tired from running around the Kazikage Tower, trying to find Gaara's office again. Naruto always seemed to get lost in the tower. It just shows how big it actually is. Naruto lifted his head up slowly to look at Gaara and once again, grinned one of his famous huge grins, then passed out. Gaara grabbed Naruto right before he was able to hit the floor, sighing in relief that he was able to do so. The book that was being held under Naruto's right arm fell, however, but it's just a book, so it wasn't damaged at all. Gaara lifted and carried Naruto to a little couch at the side of the room near his desk, then went back to look at the book Naruto had brought him. _'This must have the answer. If it didn't, then Naru-Kun wouldn't have bothered bringing it.'_ Gaara thought, inspecting the book carefully. "Got no choice, but to look at it." Gaara sighed out, looking over at Naruto who was snoozing away. "I need something to pass time until Naruto wakes up.

With that said, Gaara went back to the dreaded desk and opened the book to a page that had a slip of paper. Naruto must have left it there for easier remembering. Gaara read the title and it read 'Basic Meanings For Not Enjoyable Time With Demons'. Gaara laughed a bit. He now knows why he had such a book in his library; it was very accurate to demons and people who happen to have demons locked inside of them. _'You never cease to amaze me, Naruto.'_ Gaara once again though. He started to read the book, not knowing what to expect to read.

Soon, after about an hour, Naruto began to wake up. Gaara, however, was sleeping with the book right under his head. Naruto saw his lover and laughed a bit at the sight. There was also some paper and a pen next to Gaara, it seemed he was taking notes about what he needed to remember and what he had learned about the demons he and Naruto had. Naruto got up off the couch and decided to read the paper Gaara had written on before waking him up. Naruto only read the Table of Contents, so he didn't know a thing about the demons, Gaara's notes should tell him enough.

_The demons inside humans feel the same emotions and hear the same thoughts as their own hosts, however. If their hosts were to have intercourse with another person, with or without a demon of their own, the demon then will take all the joy for its self and leave none for its host._

_Sacrifices must be made in order to put a reverse on this curse, but there is not yet a known sacrifice that is strong enough to work permanently._

_Devils Sacrifice Ritual is the only known way to reverse the curse, but very strict measures must be followed in order for this to work._

_Death of females._

_Must have intercourse within a minute of killing the sacrifice._

_Female VIRGINS!!_

_The ritual consists of this very exact chant needed to make 50 percent of this ritual to work._

_This female virgin is our sacrifice for us to enjoy the time together to become one. We take out her eyes to see the one we want to be with during this special time. No one else shall see the loved one we chose to be with besides the one who is sharing this experience. We slit her throat to take her voice of pleasure. We will use this voice as our moans, letting each other know we are the ones enjoying this, and not our demons. We drink her blood to use as our own. The blood will rush through our bodies and heat us up, letting us know we are the ones enjoying this, and not our demons. This is the Devils Sacrifice Ritual, and we just sacrificed this virgin so we can enjoy our pleasures together as ourselves and NOT our demons._

Naruto just stood there staring that the paper. He has only read that much and he was already shocked at what needed to be done for only a temporarily curse reverse. He glanced over at Gaara, who was still snoozing way on the book, now with a little puddle of drool. Naruto laughed, but not too loudly to wake up Gaara. He continued to read Gaara's notes, not knowing what else to expect.

_The fallowing is what is needed to be done while the chant is taking place. Please note that both seme and uke must take place in what is happening. Both have to do the fallowing that the giving time._

_When the one who is chosen to be the chanter says 'We take out her eyes to see the one we want to be with during this special time', the one who is chosen to perform the tasks must remover the sacrifices eyes. Then the both are to eat one eye each when the chanter says, 'No one else shall see the loved one we chose to be with besides the one who is sharing this experience.'_

_Next, using an unused, clean knife/kunai, the one performing the tasks must use this knife/kunai and slit a cut going around the virgin's neck only ¼ of the way around. At this time the chanter must say these words, 'We slit her throat to take her voice of pleasure. We will use this voice as our moans, letting each other know we are the ones enjoying this, and not our demons'._

_Then after the neck of your chosen virgin has been slit, you both must drink her blood. While this is happening the chanter must say these words, 'We drink her blood to use as our own. The blood will rush through our bodies and heat us up, letting us know we are the ones enjoying this, and not our demons'._

_When both have drank their share of the blood, the chanter must finish the chant before starting intercourse. Remember, you only have a minute to begin the intercourse. The rest of the 50 of the ritual needed to be done for this to work is the work of the person chosen to do the tasks. If everything is done without fail and without any errors, then the loved ones will be able to have their time alone without the demon(s) getting in the way. This ritual does not hurt the ones performing the ritual; only the sacrifice will feel the pain._

Naruto looked that the paper with pure horror. He couldn't believe that this is the requirement needed to be able to have sex with Gaara without their demons taking all the fun. Who in the hell could have thought of that on their own free time? Just as Naruto was about to put the paper down to wake Gaara up, he woke up and looked at Naruto who just glanced at him, then the paper, then the floor with a saddened expression. Gaara completely understood what Naruto was thinking and knew that the requirement needed for them to properly become one. Gaara got up off his seat, whipping the drool off his face in the process, and went to embrace Naruto in a comforting hug. He let the once hyper active teen break down, knowing that Naruto would be even more hurt when the time comes to do the Devil's Sacrifice Ritual.

**WW0604:** Well…this is what my new fanfic is going to be about. Sacrificing virgins in order to have sex. Yeah I'm pretty evil. I apologize for any errors…I barely got any sleep, so I'm like, "Yeah, lets go type up fanfics with my evil, twisted, tired mind. Maybe I'll come up with something so crazy that my readers will like it." LOL, well I hope you all did enjoy it, so please review. Please. Oh and no doing the Devil's Sacrifice Ritual on me if I don't update fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2: Their First Sacrifice

WW0604: Hi again…it's just like me to wake up while raining

**WW0604:** Hi again…it's just like me to wake up while raining. Anyway, I am back to give you a wonderfully update on this wonderfully fanfic. Where we left off was when Naruto just read and found out what was required to be able to have proper one time with Gaara. Female virgins were to be sacrificed in specific orders and ways. This is going to be one interesting fanfic I think.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!

Okay so lets get chapter 2 started and thank you everyone for not doing the devils sacrifice ritual on me for taking so long to update.

Chapter 2: Their First Sacrifice

Naruto continued to cry on Gaara's shoulder for the longest time Gaara has ever been through with Naruto. After about 10 to 15 minutes of Naruto's crying, Gaara decided that it was about time to part from the hug and discuss with Naruto about what they were going to do about this. He led Naruto to the couch we was just sleeping on and sat him down on it.

"So, what do you want to do about this? You wanted to have sex with me, but this is the requirements to do so." Gaara pointed out. Naruto just looked at the floor, not sure if he was willing to kill people in order to have 'special time' with Gaara. While Naruto was thinking, Gaara grabbed a second piece of paper that Naruto didn't see on his desk.

"Naruto…" Naruto looked up and looked at Gaara in the eyes. "I know this paper doesn't say much but its pretty specific on who we have to sacrifice if we do this. Maybe it'll help you with making your decision."

"I know who we have to sacrifice…female virgins." Gaara shook his head.

"Not just female virgins." Naruto gave Gaara a questioning look. How much more specific can it get? Gaara handed over the paper to Naruto who read it carefully to be sure he doesn't miss the hint.

_The specific types of virgins are the required virgins that will make this ritual work. Only female __**ninja**__ virgins are capable of being the sacrifices for this ritual. If you were to use any other virgin the ritual will just simply not work._

Once reading it over only one time, Naruto understood who needed to be sacrificed, and it'll be hard on him because most of the sacrifices are going to be from the Hidden Leaf Village. "Now you understand? They are not just ordinary female virgins."

"They're female ninja virgins." Gaara nodded. "My village has more female ninjas then yours…and the majority of them are virgins too." Gaara once again nodded. "Gaara, most of them are my friends, no…all of them are my friends. How can I kill them?"

"That is what needs to be decided. Do you want to sacrifice your friends and my sister or continue our relationship without the special time we both crave?" Naruto had to think this over. To him the question was really asking, 'his friends, or Gaara'. There's no reason to think that over. Gaara is everything to Naruto, so his mind has been made.

"The time I spend with you is more important then anything to me. So, I'm willing to do this with you until we find another way. There has to be something else we can do to get around our demons we just don't know it yet." Gaara kissed Naruto on the lips and smiled a bit. It wasn't too much of a joyful smile, but a sad smile. He knew Naruto didn't want to give up his friends deep down inside, but he knew that Gaara always came first to him no matter what. Naruto was right though, there is another way that they do not know of yet and both of their studies will soon become focused on that and that only.

"So…do you still want that special time with me?" Naruto's eyes instantly brightened up with an enthusiastic nod, but just as fast as they brightened up they went right back to their formal depressing look.

"That means we have to pick someone now." Gaara slowly nodded. They're in the hidden leaf village at the moment. The Hokage has given a room for all of the leaders of their allies. Naruto sat on the couch for a little longer, thinking of who they will sacrifice first. "We can't do Temari right now…she's in the Sand Village and that's a 3 day travel from here." Right then Naruto knew who they will sacrifice first. He looked at Gaara who instantly knew who Naruto had in mind. Gaara nodded his head in agreement and grabbed Naruto hands.

"She will work, but are you sure you are willing to sacrifice her at this time? You know you use to like her."

"Yeah I know, but that was before she constantly refused me and humiliated me. Besides, I have you now so she's just a girl at this time." Gaara was still not sure if Naruto was completely ready to sacrifice this female.

"She's one of your comrades though."

"I know…Sakura means a lot to me, but I just have this vengeance rush in me and I really think she's the one." Gaara sighed, there's not reason in arguing over who to kill first. Eventually they will get to Sakura so now is better than never he suppose. He nodded his head and pulled Naruto off the couch and towards the door. They both walked out of the Hokage Tower and into the village. They first wanted to find a place where no one will be able to find them so they can do this ritual without anyone interfering.

As they walked through the streets of Konoha, Gaara stopped right in his tracks and looked at all the stores around him. Naruto questioningly looked at him, but then remembered that they needed a clean, unused kunai and they both know that they won't be able to tell between a new kunai and a used kunai, so they should just go buy one. Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand into his own this time and dragged him to the closest kunai shop.

"Hello Sirs, how may I help you today?" The counter clerk in the shop asked. Naruto and Gaara walked up to the man and looked at each other.

"What do you think Gaara, just an ordinary kunai, nothing special?" Naruto asked. Gaara nodded and looked back at the man. "Okay. We will just have one ordinary kunai, please." The man nodded with a questioning look and went into the back of the room to get the order put together.

"What was with the look?" Gaara asked Naruto once the man disappeared. Naruto just laughed a little.

"I would think you would know that when people order kunai's they order them in multiples…not just one." Gaara did the mouth motion of 'oh' and Naruto laughed a bit.

"Yeah I should have known that, you're right." Gaara laughed. Naruto laughed right with him until the man came back.

"Here you are. One Kunai is only 200 yen." Gaara handed the man the money as Naruto grabbed the bag and rush out the door. Even though the two were just about to kill someone they were in a pleasant mood. Naruto's hand was once again in Gaara's and they both walked to the Forest of Death to find a nice spot where no one will find the two killing virgins. They were deep in the forest now and found a little cave. Naruto glanced at the cave to Gaara.

"We'll use this cave. It's deep in the forest and is inhabitable for any creatures." Naruto nodded in agreement and walked to the cave. He tosses the bag with the kunai in it and walked back to Gaara. Naruto's eyes were glued to the ground the whole time. Once he reached Gaara, his sad eyes looked up and Gaara who only said, "It's time."

The two were back in the village looking for Sakura. They knew she was now dating Lee, so they decided to ask him, but before they even started to walk towards the training grounds Sakura appeared right in front of them. She spotted both Naruto and Gaara and hid behind a tree. Naruto laughed at her actions and instantly knew how to get her to the cave.

Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and led him to a near by bench. "Sakura is spying on us. If we start to kiss and hang all over each other she will fallow us wherever we go." Naruto whispered in Gaara's ear. Gaara smiled and leaned in to whisper back.

"After we sit here for a few minutes kissing lets go and get some ice cream or something so it looks like were on a date." Naruto quickly nodded his head which in return made Gaara lick Naruto's cheek. Naruto grinned and licked Gaara's lips before capturing them in a passionate kiss. They both sat on the bench, kissing in front of all who passed by and Sakura. Naruto's arm wondered up and down Gaara's chest as Gaara brushed his hands through Naruto's hair. After a few minutes they parted and smiled. Knowing that their plan is working, they latched their hands together and walked off to the ice cream shop right across the street from where they were sitting. Sakura quickly ran and hid behind the bench to spy on the two eating their ice creams.

Naruto ordered a small strawberry flavored ice cream and Gaara got a small chocolate. They didn't want to get too big of one incase Sakura got bored watching them and leave. They sat there and ate their ice creams, purposely getting some stuck on their faces so the other will lick it off. That kept the 'date' looking interesting for Sakura to watch. They were done eating after about 5 minutes and decided that it was time to walk to the cave. Hand in hand again, they walked to the Forest of Death, Sakura fallowing right behind them.

**WW0604:** Ha-ha, I bet you all thought someone was going to dye this time. Nope, but maybe next chapter they will. So I hope you all liked it and please be sure to review.


End file.
